


Placebo

by ChecktheHolonet



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because of course he does, Ben leads with "what are you wearing", Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChecktheHolonet/pseuds/ChecktheHolonet
Summary: “Hmmm…I don’t know, Ben,” she whispers, her voice teasing; full of breathless invitation. “Ladies don’t mention their unmentionables.”“Please,” he begs, “tell me anyway.”In which absence makes the heart grow fonder.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 37
Kudos: 201





	Placebo

“What are you wearing?"

Ben begins without preamble as Rey picks up the phone, his voice low and rough through the mediocre overseas connection. He’d been gone two weeks, another relentless assignment that took him halfway around the world. She’d kissed him goodbye and watched him leave, going back to an empty bed that never seemed to get warm enough.

“Hi, Ben,” Rey snickers. “I’m fine; how are you?”

He huffs over the line, refusing to be distracted. “I haven’t seen you in days, fucking Hux is intolerable, and I won’t be home for another two weeks. I’m splendid, thanks.”

He sighs, relenting just a bit. “I’m fine, sweetheart. But I miss you. I thought…” He stops. Rey hears the soft rustle of fabric. “It's just been," he pauses, drawing a deep breath. Rey can almost hear him dragging his hand through his hair. "A rough day." Then, quieter: "I need you. I know I can't right now, but. I just...I thought this might be the next best thing. Give me a hint, at least,” he says, voice low, tinged at the edges with blatant arousal. “Please? Just a taste? Black? Red? Silk? Satin?”

With each word, his voice grows rougher; a turbulent sea with an approaching storm. If she closes her eyes, she can almost see him sprawled out on some strange hotel bed, phone cradled to his ear as he hangs on her every word. He’d have placed his glasses on the nightstand; perhaps on the top of the latest book he’d picked up in the airport. His hands would be brushing his thighs, teasing with barely-there caresses as he waited for her to answer the phone. Twin circles of heat would crest his cheeks; his eyes dark and glassy.

“Hmmm…I don’t know, Ben,” she whispers, her voice teasing; full of breathless invitation. “Ladies don’t mention their unmentionables.”

“Please,” he begs, “tell me anyway.” She hears his zipper sliding down; the sound of cloth being pushed away.

Rey flushes, bites her lip, draws her knees up as she shifts on her bed, nearly four thousand miles away. It's been empty for days, no one to curl around her in darkness, but it still holds his scent in the sheets, still evokes memories of lust-filled cries and feverish pleasure.

“Ben,” she hesitates, but then he’s speaking to her again, voice drenched in that urgent, desperate tone she’s heard when he’s on the edge, trembling, out of his mind with desire.

“Talk to me, sweetheart,” he whispers. He pushes down the Frette linens, undoes the tiny buttons on his expensive dress shirt. Goosebumps litter the broad expanse of his chest in the cool, sterile air of the hotel room. “I’m…please…M’so…”

Rey takes a deep breath, shuts her eyes, gathers her nerves. Drawing her fingers over the soft edge of the expensive bra that hugs her modest breasts, she begins to speak.

“Red,” she starts, almost in a whisper. “It’s a deep red, almost garnet. I thought—I mean, it reminded me of you.”

He exhales raggedly, swallowing hard. “I’ll bet your tits look delicious, sweetheart.” His words shake only slightly, but the soft, ragged exhale a minute later gives him away. He loves her breasts, loves to nuzzle his face against the soft skin, his fingers lifting them to his mouth before teasing the nipples, tongue flicking quick and clever.

“Mmmm…it’s lace, Ben.”

She can hear him moan quietly, the tell-tale slide of skin on skin following a heartbeat later. He’s always been visual, but lately, sound gets him off more quickly, the product of distance and a hectic schedule. She concentrates on weaving her words. “Not everywhere. Just along the edges, outlining the cups. There’s…there’s a bow in the middle, a tiny white bow, like a package to be unwrapped. The fabric is so soft, Ben. It’s not satin, but it feels just as smooth. You’d like it.”

“I know I would,” he answers roughly. Halfway around the world, he palms his cock, stroking with steady, even pressure as he paints the picture in his mind’s eye. “And your panties? What do they look like?” Even now, a full-grown man, he still blushes at the words, still can’t stifle his insatiable need to know.

Rey giggles, dark and sexy. “Those are lace. They’re cut high in the back,” she blushes, but steels herself to continue, “they barely cover my ass. They’re almost see-through.”

“Fuck,” he groans, rubbing at the head of his throbbing cock. He’s unbearably hard, every muscle tense as he strokes himself urgently. He can picture her on all-fours, looking coyly over her shoulder, legs parted to put those perfect panties on display, her hair tumbling down her back as she invites him to come closer. “I’d have them off so fast…”

“I bought heels today, too,” she confesses. “Stilettos. Black with red, like that tie I used on you that week, remember?”

“Yes,” he hisses. His breathing stumbles, stutters on a groan. “I remember, sweetheart.”

“You liked that, didn’t you, Ben?” she asks, though she already knows the answer. “You liked it when I tied you up and licked you all over. You liked it when I sat on your hips and rode your cock while you were trapped beneath me, at my mercy. Remember?”

“I came so hard,” he chokes, seeing her with perfect clarity, leaning down, her gorgeous breasts just out of reach even as he arches up to meet her. “Fuck, sweetheart…I’m…m’gonna…”

“It’s okay, love,” she coos, giving him one final push, “come for me, Ben. C’mon…”

She hears him groan, low and desperate, imagines his eyes closing and his tongue snaking out to lick at his lips as he spills all over his belly. His hair would be awry, his cheeks flushed as his trembling body stills. As she listens, his ragged breathing evens out as he slowly comes back to himself.

“Better?” she asks, unable to hide the grin in her voice.

“Yeah,” he chuckles, heaving a satisfied sigh. Then, a beat later, he whispers, “I miss you. I mean that. Not just because I wanted to…y’know…”

Her heart tugs, just a little, at the earnest longing in his voice. “I know. You’ll be home soon. Before you know it.”

He is silent for a long moment, and she knows he’s drifting toward sleep.

“Ben?” she says quietly. Nothing but deep, heavy breathing comes over the line. Just as she goes to hang up, she hears his voice, sounding far away, drowsy and sated; unbearably delicious.

“Rey?”

She hums a response.

“Wear your little outfit for me when I come home,” he murmurs.

In the dark, she smiles. “Sweet dreams, Ben.”

“See you there,” he breathes, just before the line clicks off.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Twitter (18+ only/NO MINORS): @ChecktheH


End file.
